robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VXnelXgacha/The ":)" User
I was 12 years old at that time. I'm always shy to talk to anyone. At that age. I wasn't into rumors. neither creepy stories. I play Roblox everyday. I have great friends. like any other players. 1 day, I played "Natural Disaster" Now. Whenever you join a game. you see the player list beside the screen. all usernames appeared. this one whoever caught my eye. it was a user named ":)" I thought that might be apart of the game. a guide bot for the game, but it was an actual player playing on that account. I really didn't care about rare usernames. I saw at the leaderboard of people's username on the server. the ":)" user had 21960 Wins. I was impressed. I decided to talk to the user - (Username) Hi can you teach me how to play this game? it would be really helpful ^ ^! - ( :) ) :) :) :) :) :) :) - (Username) so you like spamming smiley faces? I left that conversation. Being annoyed about those smiley faces, I hate people who do these faces ":)" or ":(" it creeps me out. Day 2 - I got a message from the ":)" user I obviously ignored it. cause I don't know who that stranger is Anyways I was watching Roblox videos. I avoided the conspiracy theory something related to ROBLOX. Anyways I was about to join speed run 2. :) Joined the game. He finally said a real word :) - Why did you leave me? (Username) - I don't know who you are. stay away from me creep. Now. At Being 12 Years old. I avoided creeps, stalkers, etc I mostly don't want people to put their problems to me. This guy was messing with me I checked into the ":)" profile He more likely has 510 followers. Now if you search his user right now He got terminated. I decided to friend him. Regrets Are Spilling Onto My Head He messaged me but the last sentence always ends up with ":)" Conversation - :) - you will never see the day of light :) (Username) - I friended you to ask if you are a troller. cause it's not funny to do that to other people {This is when the message gets weirder and the text font became scarier} :) - I̼̓ k̼̭̙̙̳ͨ̅͒̈̋n̲̟͍̮̟̙̥ͫ̑̎ͯͤ͛́ow̍ͨ̔ ͚̖̩̑̒̔wh̻͖͈ͯͨ̈e̗̼̠̰̦̊ͨ̂͛ͮ̈́ͅr̤̟̞ͦ̃ͬe̮͖͚ ͎̰͉̫͈͛̍͊ͩͤy̰̺̭̺̼̜̘ͯ̏̅̄̉̍̊o͊͑ͯǘ͈ ̳̥͓͓̱̥á̰̺͇̯̝̝͒̂ͭͨ́̎ͅre̓ͪ͛ ̯̝͙̬̼̌͛ͧ͌ͨ :) (Username) - Really Spit it out then? where do I l1ve :) - ??????? ??? ???? :) {i censored it cause it had really personal information about me} (Username) - cousin if this is you. it's starting to scare me {Now I said that. cause my cousin pranks me by using alternative accounts on Roblox. trying to scare me the best she can. } I unfriended ":)" {Edit 2: Recently I've been getting messages from Unknown users such as "smileyfacesminion" and etc. I don't know how to handle a situation like this. I've decided to Uninstall Roblox On My Pc. Only 3 days passed. And The Roblox Application Appeared On My Pc Screen. Which Bothered Me. Cause Surprisingly deleting my Roblox application was that it was supposed to happen like that. I slowly open Roblox Fingers shaking of fear. Knowing I done something I shouldn't have. I've Missed 4 Messages From ":)" :) - Omg if you don't friend me. I am going to hack you and you will be like me :( :) - You are rude. I will ban you >:( :) - Roblox is my father, so deal with it :( :) - Your account will suffer for eternity :( After reading them I made sure I double-checked if he had anymore sad and angry messages. I reported :) To Roblox. Message Replied Saying - :) :) :) :) :) :) I close my pc. and smashed it. and throw it a the trash can. I should have supposedly sold it. But I don't want harm on anyone or anymore. Just then 3 months passed by. And I forgot Roblox. But my mom brought me a Computer. with very good keyboards I've opened it. Just then I saw the icon "Roblox" I asked my mom if she installed Roblox for me? She said "No why? don't you like your new computer" I said "Okay then mom I love it so much thanks for buying it " As I opened the Roblox application which was already installed. My account was already logged in my main account actually. But There's No :) User Anymore. No Contacts Or In Touched With That Creep Ever again. No creepy messages. I've never seen :) To this day. I shared this scary experience I had. it overwhelmed me but This was internal Suffering For me. I didn't get my hands to Roblox.